Juxtaposition
by Lafant
Summary: Anthony Westwood est maudit et l'assume, mais son héritage est beaucoup plus désagréable que ce qu'il pensait. Perdu dans un monde imaginaire et pourtant bien trop réel et dangereux à son goût, le jeune homme va devoir trouver comment rentrer chez lui.
1. Chapitre 1 : Juxtaposition

**NE ME TUEZ PAS !**

**Pour ceux qui suivent ma fic sur Harry Potter, je vous en conjure : ne me trucidez pas et ne lardez pas cette histoire-ci de coups de couteaux !**

J'ai juste besoin de changer de registre quelques temps. Les aventures d'Adam Walker et de toute sa clique sont justes momentanément suspendues ; j'ai du mal à mettre mes idées par écrits, ce qui m'énerve très beaucoup très très fort, alors que je n'ai aucun problème pour écrire au sujet du Seigneur des Anneaux. De toute manière, cette fic-ci sera bien plus courte et j'espère la terminer avant la fin des vacances pour pouvoir me remettre à Harry Potter.

Mis à part ça, j'espère que tout le monde appréciera cette histoire que j'espère originale, même si elle ne le paraît pas trop au début :p

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Juxtaposition**

_« …et ce que je vis, sans pouvoir le toucher, me pétrifia de terreur et de dégoût. Mais quelles étaient ces créatures à la peau grise, noire et verte, couverte de cicatrices, de croûtes et d'excroissances ignobles, ces créatures qui respiraient la haine et l'exprimaient sous la forme de cris gutturaux et de gestes obscènes, ces créatures dont les yeux malveillants balayaient leurs victimes en même temps que leurs armes grossières ? _

_ Toute cette civilisation, que j'avais étudiée pendant de longues années, était en train de disparaître, noyée sous la masse de ces monstres sans pitié, âme ou cœur. A ma grande horreur, j'assistai à la mort de celui que l'on nommait Dormund, et à celle de sa femme et de leurs enfants. D'autres villageois dont j'avais suivi le quotidien furent assassiné devant mes yeux, sans que je puisse rien y faire._

_ Et quand je compris que j'allais à mon tour être confronté à cela… _

_ Seigneur, pour la première fois, je crains l'arrivée de mon Transfert, ainsi que celle de ceux qui viendront après moi, et je prie chaque jour pour que ma mère, qui y était déjà, ait connu une mort plus paisible que celle de Dormund et sa famille._

_Albert Westwood, 20 juin 1847 »_

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce. Anthony tourna les pages de son livre, pour remarquer que l'écriture n'était plus la même son arrière, arrière… euh… son aïeul avait donc été Transféré après l'écriture de ce dernier paragraphe. D'ailleurs, la note de l'auteur suivant, le neveu d'Albert, confirmait cette hypothèse.

_« Aujourd'hui, nous regrettons tous la perte de mon oncle, Albert Westwood. Son Transfert est douloureux pour beaucoup d'entre nous et ravive nos plus secrètes inquiétudes. Pendant ces dix-neuf ans durant lesquels la Juxtaposition n'a pas eu lieu, certains membres de la famille ont cru la malédiction levée, mais à présent, nous avons tous déchanté._

_ C'est à moi que revient le privilège de continuer cet ouvrage, dans l'espoir qu'il soit utile aux générations futures. En effet, je suis le plus proche de Là-Bas, j'arrive à comprendre les rudiments de leur langue (mon lexique personnel se trouve à la fin de ce journal), et leur façon de penser me paraît très claire._

_ Je continuerai le travail de mon oncle, même si je n'ai pas son sens du détail et sa perspicacité, et j'espère que quelqu'un prendra la relève lorsque mon tour viendra._

_Frédéric Westwood, 1853 »_

Anthony parcourut distraitement les pages suivantes, recouvertes de l'écriture de Frédéric, puis retourna le livre et commença par la fin, lisant consciencieusement les mots inconnus et leur traduction, écrits par la main de son ancêtre. Cette histoire lui paraissait de plus en plus réelle à mesure qu'il lisait l'ouvrage familial, comme si un vide se comblait en lui.

Non, il n'était pas cinglé ou psychologiquement dérangé ! Il était juste maudit, comme toute sa famille, et ce depuis des générations. Il était à la fois soulagé et effrayé. Plusieurs mots inquiétants revenaient souvent : Transfert, Juxtaposition, et le nom de cet endroit inconnu, qui avait été nommé Là-Bas, en contradiction avec Ici, qui désignait… bah la Terre. Sans oublier ces monstres si précisément décrits, et le mode de vie moyenâgeux qui semblait être de mise dans ce monde lointain…

Anthony leva brusquement la tête vers le miroir accroché au dessus de son bureau. Il y voyait…

…un visage assez banal, à l'air inquiet et aux sourcils naturellement froncés qui disparaissaient presque sous ses cheveux châtain un peu trop longs. Tout ça n'était pas problématique, et assez facile à arranger, mais ce qu'il n'aimait pas chez lui, c'était ses deux yeux verts étonnamment ternes et impersonnels, qui ne laissaient jamais transparaître aucune émotion, même lorsqu'il s'y essayait. C'était à cause d'eux qu'on le traitait de blasé, d'insensible ou de gars dans la lune.

Mais le jeune homme ne regardait pas la glace pour son plaisir. Non, il examinait ce qu'il y avait au-delà, c'est-à-dire une immense pleine herbeuse, qui s'étendait à perte de vue sous un ciel bleu éclatant. Là où ses ancêtres avaient vu des peuples et des monstres, lui ne voyait qu'un paysage vierge.

-Quel est ton nom ? murmura-t-il.

Evidemment, personne ne répondit. A la place, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant entrer un garçon de son âge, véritable caricature blonde aux yeux bleus.

-Peter ? s'étonna Anthony. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

La gravure de mode, parce que c'en était une, personne ne pouvait dire le contraire, sourit innocemment, prenant un air enfantin.

-La porte du jardin était ouverte, alors je suis entré.

-…T'aurais pu sonner, non ?

-C'aurait été moins amusant !

Anthony rit malgré lui. La fraîcheur et la bonne humeur de son ami lui faisaient du bien.

-C'est quoi ce bouquin ? demanda Peter en prenant le livre familial des Westwood. Il a l'air vieux…

-Je comptais justement t'en parler, répondit le brun. Je l'ai trouvé chez ma grand-mère... il dit juste que je ne suis pas complètement fêlé.

Le blondinet haussa un sourcil, intrigué, et parcourut quelques pages des yeux. Il hocha vaguement la tête à plusieurs reprises puis le referma soigneusement et s'installa sur le lit d'Anthony en soupirant.

-Entre nous, tu étais le seul à croire en ta folie, dit-il en lui tendant le livre. On va dire que je ne suis pas trop étonné, d'accord ?

-Je penserais que ça te ferait plus d'effet, marmonna son ami.

-Tu sais bien que j'adore toutes tes histoires, sourit Peter. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ?

-Eh bien… Les gens de ma famille disparaissent régulièrement, mais ils appellent ça un « Transfert » car ils sont emportés vers le monde qu'ils… que nous voyons dans les reflets.

-Quoi ? La grosse plaine ?

-Bah, oui, écoute.

Anthony ouvrit le livre à une page bien précise et chercha un extrait en particulier.

_« J'ai vu ma soeur ! Elle était là, devant moi ! Je ne pouvais ni la toucher, ni lui parler, et elle ne regardait même pas dans ma direction, mais elle était là. Ca confirme ce que nos ancêtres pensent depuis longtemps : nous sommes bel et bien envoyés Là-Bas_ _! J'imagine que Lily a dû revenir à l'endroit où elle a été Transférée… Je voudrais tellement pouvoir lui parler et la prendre dans mes bras !_

_ J'ai honte, mais j'ai hâte de la rejoindre._

_Rose Westwood »_

-Elles étaient jumelles, précisa le jeune homme en refermant l'ouvrage.

-Les pauvres…

-Je pense qu'elles ont fini par se retrouver. Enfin, j'espère !

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Bah… ils appellent ce phénomène la Juxtaposition. Il paraît que les deux mondes se superposent pendant quelques heures, ce qui aspirent certaines personnes très réceptives nous, quoi. Enfin, c'est un philosophe qui a dit ça, alors crois ce que tu veux !

Peter fronça ses jolis sourcils, ennuyé.

-Tu pourrais disparaître n'importe quand, alors ?

-Ouais.

S'ensuivit un long silence. Le blondinet ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais sa réflexion avait refroidi l'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce. L'idée de pouvoir être Transféré à n'importe quel moment commença à effrayer Anthony, qui ne s'était bizarrement pas encore arrêté sur ce détail. Cependant, au milieu de cet effroi, le jeune homme ressentait comme une pointe d'excitation mêlée à un peu de culpabilité.

-Tu vois, dit-il en se tournant vers Peter. Je pourrais disparaître maint…


	2. Chapitre 2 : Petit voyage

**Sans plus attendre, le second chapitre. j'essaierai de poster le troisième ce soir, car je n'ai aucune garantie d**'**avoir accès à internet pendant les dix jours qui suivent...**

**Bon, voilà.  
**

**Elise Mesarowicz : **C'est mal la flatterie, mes chevilles enflent à vue d'oeil :) Sinon, merci beaucoup, je m'attendais pas à avoir une review aussi vite, et content que ça te plaise !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Petit voyage**

-…nant.

Anthony cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis regarda autour de lui.

-Oh, merde, lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes. Non, non, non !

Ce n'était pas un reflet, ni une illusion, c'était réel ! Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le sol, dans les hautes herbes, et sentit les brins lui piquer le visage et le corps. Le vent soufflait, le soleil chauffait… tout était réel. Peter n'était plus là, tout comme sa maison, la ville, et sans doute le pays et le monde tout entier il était Là-Bas.

Après ces quelques secondes de travail intense, le cerveau d'Anthony, sous la pression, se déconnecta purement et simplement.

Lorsque le jeune homme revint à lui, rien n'avait changé. Il se mit lentement debout et fit quelques pas au hasard, avant de remarquer qu'il faisait étonnamment froid. Et pour cause, il était complètement nu. Le Transféré écarquilla les yeux et se baissa inutilement, histoire de cacher son anatomie aux quelques insectes qui passaient par là.

-C'était pas écrit, geignit-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

Il avait l'impression de régresser, assis dans l'herbe comme un enfant, et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il voulait rentrer chez lui et oublier tout ça, absolument, mais savait que ça n'arriverait pas ce n'était jamais arrivé, et ce depuis des centaines d'années, depuis que le livre avait été commencé. Anthony resta donc là à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, et ce pendant un temps qui lui parut interminable. Lorsque ses glandes furent à sec, il se contenta de sangloter en pensant à tout ce qu'il laissait derrière lui, sans aucun espoir de les revoir un jour.

Cela dura longtemps, très longtemps. Le jeune homme se calma à la tombée de la nuit et resta étendu sur le sol, regardant le ciel où commençaient à apparaître des myriades d'étoiles. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il n'en savait rien pour l'instant, il voulait juste rester couché. Au final, il s'endormit.

_Peter jeta un regard triste à son ami._

_ -Reviens…_

_ Anthony lui tendit la main, mais une lame la sectionna d'un coup en éclaboussant la victime de son propre sang. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le monstre qu'Albert Westwood avait décrit. La créature avait trois têtes : une monstrueuses, celle de son père et celle de sa sœur._

_ Son père qui avait déjà été Transféré, sa sœur à qui cela arriverait un jour._

_ -Anthony ! cria Peter, désormais derrière lui. Reviens, je t'en supplie !_

_ Avant de disparaître, tout comme le monstre tricéphale. Le brun se laissa tomber à genoux, ramassa sa main sanguinolente et la serra contre lui._

-…

Anthony se réveilla en sursaut au son de cette voix. C'était l'aube, et une forme sombre était penchée sur lui à contre-jour.

-… ?

Ca sonnait comme une interrogation, mais le jeune homme ne comprenait rien. Il se souvint subitement de sa nudité, se redressa et ramena ses jambes contre lui. L'inconnu, dont il ne pouvait distinguer le visage, mais qui parlait d'une voix masculine, émit un petit rire et lui jeta un grand morceau de fourrure.

-…Merci, murmura Anthony.

Il s'enveloppa dans l'ample étoffe, qui devait être une cape, se leva et resserra les pans devant lui. Il devait avoir l'air d'une poupée russe, mais s'en fichait. Au moins, il était plus présentable. L'homme face à lui était grand, au moins une tête de plus que lui. Il avait des cheveux bruns et longs, une barbe de quelques jours et des yeux noisette qui bougeaient sans cesse.

-… ?

Le Transféré baissa la tête. Il ne comprenait rien du tout… L'inconnu sembla saisir son désarroi et le prit par les épaules.

-Darren, dit-il en souriant et en se pointant du doigt.

Il insista plusieurs fois sur lui-même en prononçant le mot. Ce devait sans doute être son nom. Anthony hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et posa sa main sur sa poitrine.

-Anthony, souffla-t-il.

Il avait un peu de mal à parler, sans doute la déshydratation. Darren acquiesça lentement puis lui fit signe d'attendre et agita la main. Un bruit de sabot retentit derrière le jeune homme, qui n'avait pas encore remarqué le cheval stationné quelques mètres de lui seulement. Le cavalier s'approcha de sa monture et ouvrit un des sacs suspendus à la selle. Il en sortit des vêtements très sommaires et les lança à Anthony. Le jeune homme les laissa tomber à terre, ne voulant pas lâcher la seule chose qui cachait sa nudité, et attendit que l'homme se retourne en riant avant d'enfiler ses habits. C'était trop grand, ça grattait, mais c'était mieux que rien.

-Merci, répéta-t-il en rendant sa cape à son propriétaire.

-…

Le Transféré sourit malgré lui. Darren monta en selle et lui tendit la main le jeune homme hésita quelques secondes, se retourna vers l'endroit où il avait atterri la veille puis accepta la proposition et laissa son… sauveur le hisser derrière lui. L'homme lui montra comment se tenir puis frappa les flancs de son cheval qui partit au galop vers l'inconnu.

Anthony n'avait jamais fait de cheval de sa vie et eut rapidement mal aux cuisses. Il tenait Darren du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais c'était quand même très inconfortable. Pourtant, le cavalier avait l'air très à l'aise et lâchait parfois les rênes pour mettre sa main en visière ou raffermir la prise de son protégé.

Niveau paysage, c'était assez désolant. La plaine succéda à la plaine pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que de lointaines montagnes commencent à apparaître à l'horizon. Ils passèrent plusieurs fois à la lisière de forêts luxuriantes et Anthony crut même distinguer quelques maisons sur sa gauche, sans pouvoir le confirmer. Cependant, Darren semblait savoir où il allait, et son cheval ne faiblissait pas malgré la distance et son chargement.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, à moins que ce ne soit une heure, ou même deux… Bref, plus tard, Darren rejoignit une énorme route pavée, qui faisait irrésistiblement penser à une voie romaine. Elle faisait au moins dix mètres de large, et les pierres blanches qui la composaient contrastaient avec le paysage. Ils la suivirent pendant quelques kilomètres, jusqu'à une sorte de caserne construite dans la même pierre.

-…

Darren descendit du cheval et fit signe à Anthony de rester en selle. Ensuite, il disparut à l'intérieur de la garnison. Les quelques soldats en faction à l'extérieur dévisagèrent le jeune homme qui, pour la première fois, prit conscience de la vétusté de leur équipement. Il savait qu'ils en étaient encore au Moyen-âge, mais quand même… leurs armures, leurs épées et leurs lances, tout ça était assez déroutant.

Darren réapparut après quelques minutes et l'aida à descendre de la selle avant de l'emmener à l'intérieur. C'était assez vide : une table, quelques tabourets et des caisses empilées un peu partout. Il y avait aussi un escalier menant à un étage, et qui permettait sûrement d'atteindre l'arche qui culminait au-dessus de la voie. Darren désigna un siège de la tête puis déposa du pain, de l'eau et de la viande séchée sur la table. Anthony hésita mais, poussé par une faim et une soif qu'il avait jusque là ignorées, mangea et but rapidement. Ce n'était ni bon ni mauvais, juste un peu salé.

-…

L'homme souriait en le regardant.

-Je ne comprends pas, soupira le jeune homme. Désolé.

Darren sembla saisir son abattement et sourit de plus belle. Il se leva, le prit par le bras et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Il s'approcha du cheval, lui murmura quelques mots puis prit les sacs et les installa sur une autre monture. Les deux… compagnons repartirent en suivant la voie, vers une direction que le Transféré identifia comme étant l'est, à condition que la Terre tourne dans le même sens dans ce monde-là. Enfin, la Terre… elle devait sûrement avoir un autre nom il se demanda lequel et se tourna vers le soleil qui commençait sa lente descente dans la ciel. Des larmes qu'il croyait taries se mirent à couler sur ses joues, mais il ne songea même pas à les arrêter.

La chevauchée se poursuivit toute la journée. La route dérivait vaguement vers le sud-est, et Darren la suivait sans hésitations. Lorsque le soleil se coucha, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes, le temps de boire à une rivière, puis remontèrent en selle. Cette fois, Anthony passa devant le cavalier le tenait d'une main et dirigeait sa monture de l'autre. Malgré la douleur et le ballottement du voyage, il finit par s'endormir.

Le réveil fut brutal. Le jeune homme chuta du cheval et s'écrasa sur la voie. Il hurla de douleur lorsque son corps toucha le sol trop dur et, incapable de reprendre son souffle, paniqua. Une gerbe de sang l'atteignit au visage, puis le cheval s'écroula à moins de deux mètres de lui. Il entendit des cris ceux de Darren et d'autres, complètement inhumains. Sa panique ne fit qu'empirer lorsqu'il se rappela des monstres écrits par son ancêtre. Il tenta de se relever mais son bras droit, sans doute cassé, ne pouvait pas supporter son poids. La douleur redoubla et le fit presque tourner de l'oeil, mais il réussit à rester conscient et tourna difficilement la tête vers l'origine des cris. Darren, épée en main, se battait contre cinq monstres ignobles, pires que ce qu'il avait imaginé. L'un d'entre eux, en évitant un coup mortel, recula de plusieurs pas et lui marcha sur le bras.

Anthony n'eut même plus la force de crier et s'évanouit.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Résignation

**Voilà le chapitre trois ! Vous ne vous étiez pas encore remis du deuxième ? Tant pis pour vous !**

**En espérant qu'il vous plaira :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Résignation**

Etait-il… mort ?

Anthony ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Du rouge sombre s'étendait devant lui. Alors il était en Enfer… Qu'avait-il donc fait pour y être envoyé ? Il n'avait jamais été un saint, mais tout de même !

La douleur le rappela à l'ordre et le fit sortir de son délire. Le jeune homme roula sur le côté dans un étrange bruit de plongeon et respira rapidement en essayant de supporter la douleur de son bras, mais également celle de ses côtes. Décidément, ça avait été une très mauvaise chute. En plus, il s'était fait dessus, à en croire la sensation de pantalon mouillé qu'il ressentait. Encore que… il avait l'impression d'être entièrement trempé, et cette eau, ou cette urine, avait une odeur étrange.

Rouge, mouillé.

Sang.

Anthony gémit et tenta vainement de se redresser en ignorant la douleur intenable qui le tiraillait. De rapides coups d'œil autour de lui confirmèrent qu'il se trouvait dans une véritable mare de sang. Ca ne pouvait pas être le sien, il ne pouvait pas en avoir autant !

Son regard croisa celui, sans vie, du cheval de Darren. La monture gisait près de lui, éventrée, et s'était vidée de son sang sur la voie. Le Transféré, les larmes aux yeux, détourna son regard de la pauvre bête et essaya de s'en éloigner, utilisant ses jambes et son bras valide pour ramper hors de la route. Une fois dans l'herbe, il se mit sur le dos et tâta son bras cassé de son autre main. Chaque contact était effroyable mais, au final, il put conclure que l'os n'était pas sorti, ce qui aurait été pire que pire.

Ainsi, seul au beau milieu de nulle part, incapable de bouger et à proximité d'un cadavre, Anthony se remit à pleurer. Il allait mourir là, et personne ne le saurait jamais. Comment le supporter ?

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, dévasté, et sombra dans le néant.

_-Tu as abandonné._

_ Anthony baissa la tête devant sa petite soeur, Judith, qui avait parlé avec indifférence et le regardait avec mépris._

_ -Tu as abandonné._

_ Peter l'avait dit sur un ton presque joyeux, mais le Transféré ne pouvait pas voir s'il l'était ou non._

_ -Tu crois que j'ai abandonné, moi ?_

_ Anthony leva les yeux vers son père, disparu si longtemps auparavant. Il était comme dans ses souvenirs, sauf qu'il ne souriait pas et qu'il était habillé en soldat de Là-Bas. Darren apparut à son tour, la poitrine transpercée par une longue épée effilée._

_ -Antho… ny… souffla-t-il avant de s'écrouler._

_ -Que dois-je faire ? s'écria ce dernier en tournant sur lui-même pour dévisager ses accusateurs. Je vais bientôt mourir, que voulez-vous que je fasse ?_

_ Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, même Darren, malgré le sang qui s'étendait autour de lui._

_ -Tu n'es pas seul ! pouffa Judith._

_ Anthony fit un pas vers elle, mais il commença à s'enfoncer dans le sang du cavalier. C'était rapide, il se retrouva avec ce liquide rouge jusqu'au coup en quelques secondes, puis fut complètement submergé. Incapable de se noyer, il se mit à nager vers le fond, en direction d'une lumière salutaire. Autour de lui batifolaient des dizaines de chevaux éventrés, qui se baignaient joyeusement dans ce lac sanglant._

Le réveil fut à nouveau brutal. Anthony, toujours étendu sur le dos, n'avait plus la force de réagir à la douleur, à la faim et à la soif qui le tourmentaient. Il se contentait de fixer le ciel d'un regard plus inexpressif que jamais. Même son cerveau marchait au ralenti.

Il était là, couché près d'un cadavre et couvert de sang des pieds à la tête. Mais pourquoi s'en soucier ? De toute manière, il était coincé Là-Bas. Enfin, maintenant, c'était Ici, et Là-Bas était la Terre. D'ailleurs, c'était quoi le nom de ce monde-ce ? Il avait l'impression de s'être déjà posé la question, mais n'arrivait plus à savoir quand. Qu'importe, il s'en fichait.

-… !

Une voix… Anthony tiqua et tenta de tourner la tête, mais il n'en avait plus la force. D'autres voix s'ajoutèrent à la première, exprimant de la surprise et du dégoût. Le jeune homme entendit des bruits de pataugements, signe que quelqu'un marchait dans le sang du cheval, puis une tête apparut au-dessus de lui. C'était un garçon… enfin, ça y ressemblait. En tout cas, c'était un enfant.

-… ?

Une question… mais laquelle ? Le Transféré pris conscience qu'il avait l'air plus mort que vif et cligna faiblement des yeux c'était à peu près la seule chose qu'il arrivait encore à faire sans trop souffrir. Le gosse se tourna vers la gauche et cria quelque chose. D'autres bruits de pas retentirent, puis trois silhouettes obstruèrent le champ de vision du blessé.

-… ?

Encore une question. Comment leur expliquer qu'il ne comprenait pas ? Il avait la gorge desséchée et plus assez de forces pour parler.

-… !

Qu'ils arrêtent de lui parler ! Anthony eut envie de pleurer, sans raison apparente cette fois-ci. Des larmes qu'il croyait taries se mirent à rouler sur ses joues, diluant le sang séché qui y était collé. Quelqu'un les essuya avec sa main, puis le jeune homme se sentit soulevé du sol. La douleur, ravivée par ce mouvement, lui arracha un gémissement qui surprit les quatre inconnus. Ils se mirent à discuter tout en marchant, affichant des visages inquiets et excités. Anthony fut placé à l'arrière d'une sorte de grande charrette, étendu sur une couverture rêche. Le gosse de tout à l'heure, qui était finalement un garçon, monta avec lui, suivi par une fille un peu plus grande.

Submergé par un sentiment de soulagement qui prouvait qu'il tenait plus à la vie que ce qu'il pensait, le Transféré recommença à pleurer, mais de joie cette fois, et finit par s'endormir à nouveau.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Anthony se réveilla dans un lit. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut au début. En tâtonnant ici et là, il se rendit compte que c'était plutôt une paillasse étendue sur le sol super confort, quoi.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net et fronça les sourcils encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient d'habitude. Quelque chose manquait. Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de comprendre qu'il n'avait plus mal. Son bras avait été recouvert d'un bandage et fixé à une attelle, et un autre morceau de tissus était collé sur son côté droit. Ce n'était pas miraculeux il avait encore mal lorsqu'il touchait ces deux endroits, mais il se sentait vraiment mieux.

-… !

Anthony sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu l'enfant arriver. C'était lui, toujours le même, un garçon d'une dizaine d'années au visage sale éclairé par deux yeux bleus brillants et aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Il souriait, visiblement soulagé, et portait un plateau qu'il déposa devant le malade.

-…

Le Transféré sourit pauvrement, incapable de saisir le sens de ces mots étranges.

-Merci, dit-il néanmoins. Merci beaucoup.

Il était plus ému qu'il ne le montrait, ou plutôt qu'il ne pouvait le montrer, et baissa rapidement les yeux vers son repas : un bouillon de légumes, avec plus d'eau que légumes, et un morceau de pain. Il aurait pu avaler le quintuple de ce maigre dîner, mais il allait devoir faire avec. Peu habitué à utiliser sa main gauche, Il renversa la moitié de sa soupe sous les rires de son hôte et la termina le rouge aux joues. Il tenta ensuite de se lever, mais ses jambes engourdies et ses côtes cassées l'en empêchèrent.

-Ooh… lâcha-t-il en se laissant retomber sur la paillasse. J'aurais pas dû…

La douleur ravivée s'estompa assez rapidement, laissant place à une langueur désagréable. Le jeune homme se résigna à rester alité et leva la tête vers le gamin. Ce dernier, tout sourires, reprit le plateau et disparut dans une pièce adjacente.

Le convalescent soupira et regarda plus attentivement autour de lui. Cette maison était pauvre, ancienne, les meubles rares et branlants. Etait-ce partout pareil, dans ce monde ? Comment vivaient les riches ? Anthony regrettait son lit y penser ne fit que resurgir son mal-être et sa tristesse. Sa mère, Judith, Peter et tous les autres… que faisaient-ils ? Etaient-ils inquiets ? Le blondinet savait ce qui était arrivé mais, officiellement, c'était le seul.

Le jeune homme se recroquevilla sur sa couche de fortune et ferma les yeux, envahi par ses souvenirs. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit.

Encore.

_Peter le serra dans ses bras, rassurant._

_ -Je suis là._

_ -Oui, répondit Anthony en s'écartant. Mais moi, je ne suis plus là. _

_ -Dommage._

_ -Oui._

_ -Je t'attends ?_

_ -Non._

_ -D'accord._

_ -Dis-le à Judith._

_ -Ce n'est pas une bonne idée._

_ -Elle doit savoir._

_ -Ah bon ?_

_ -Ca lui arrivera aussi._

_ -Et alors ?_

_ -Il faut qu'elle se fasse à l'idée._

_ -Pour qu'elle soit toujours malheureuse ?_

_ -Non._

_ -Il vaut mieux l'ignorer._

_ -Si je l'avais su…_

_ Peter haussa les épaules._

_ -Ca ne change rien du tout._

_ Le Transféré baissa la tête. Quand il la releva, son ami avait disparu, remplacé par Darren, en pleine forme, monté sur son cheval éventré des dizaines de monstres sortaient de sa plaie béantes et encerclaient le jeune homme. Anthony tourna sur lui-même, effrayé._

-Non !

Anthony se redressa vivement. Il grimaça sous la douleur et se recoucha immédiatement. D'accord, pas de gestes brusques…

-N… on.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête, surpris. Le gosse était assis près de la paillasse et répétait tout bas le mot qu'il venait de dire tout en le regardant. Le Transféré sourit devant cette débauche d'innocence et se désigna du doigt, comme l'avait fait Darren.

Darren…

-Anthony, dit-il à mi-voix, avant de se racler la gorge et de se reprendre. An-tho-ny !

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux puis fronça les sourcils, pensif. Le convalescent le laissa réfléchir et baissa les yeux, attristé. Il n'avait pas encore songé à ce qu'était devenu Darren… était-il mort ? D'après le peu de souvenirs clairs qui lui restaient, le corps de son sauveur n'était pas sur la route. Les monstres qui les avaient attaqués étaient-ils assez organisés pour avoir pris leur ennemi en otage ? Le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il devait le souhaiter, ou si la mort était préférable. Lui-même avait eu de la chance les créatures avaient dû croire qu'il avait passé l'arme à gauche et l'avaient laissé sur place, tout comme le cheval. Anthony frémit en revoyant le cadavre sanguinolent de l'équidé. Vraiment, quelle monde barbare…

Le gamin le sortit de ses pensées en lui effleurant l'épaule d'un doigt.

-Anthony, dit-il maladroitement.

L'intéressé hocha la tête en souriant faiblement.

-Oui.

Son interlocuteur, visiblement satisfait, se rapprocha de lui et abattit fièrement son poing contre sa poitrine.

-Hedan ! déclara-t-il d'une voix forte. Heeee-daaan.

-Hedan, répéta Anthony en le montrant du doigt. J'ai compris. Hedan.

Le garçon sourit largement, se leva et disparut à nouveau. Le blessé entendit des voix dans l'autre pièce, puis Hedan revint en courant, suivi par le fille du chariot, qui devait être sa grande soeur, ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle avait les mêmes yeux bleus saisissants mais des cheveux plus clairs et un visage plus… féminin. Logique, quoi. Le garçon commença à lui parler rapidement dans leur langage étrange et exotique. Le Transféré ne compris rien du tout, mis à part « Anthony » qui revint plusieurs fois dans le monologue du petit frère.

Lequel finit par entraîner sa sœur près du jeune homme. Il se désigna, se nomma, le désigna, le nomma, puis montra la jeune fille avec insistance.

-Arian ! A-ri-an !

-Ariane ? répéta Anthony, amusé. Elle est couturière ?

Sa blague tomba à plat, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'y rire, et de souffrir terriblement. Ses côtes… il grimaça. Rire aussi était proscrit, il avait compris. Les deux autres avaient l'air perplexes et le regardaient sans rien dire. Leur tête lui donna encore envie de rire, mais il parvint à se retenir en pensant à la douleur qui l'attendait s'il craquait.

Tout n'était peut-être pas si mal, après tout.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Alité

**Je me retrouve avec un clavier pourri, donc j'écris lentement et je me lasse plus vite... Mais je persévère. J'espère que l'histoire va continuer à plaire :)**

**Au plaisir,**

**Tanis : **Merci, merci :p J'essaie d'être un minimum réaliste dans les réactions et le contexte... La langue a toujours été quelque chose que les gens oublient ou laissent de côté lorsqu'ils écrivent au sujet d'un changement de monde... Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention avant de lire "Les 12 royaumes" de Fuyumi Ono (je ne peux que conseiller ses livres, ils sont extraordinaires). C'est vrai que, pour un auteur, c'est un ostacle de taille. Sinon, je vois que le coup du cheval a fait son effet xD

**Elise Mesarowicz : **Merci à nouveau ^^ Pour Darren, ce sera expliqué dans quelques chapitres pourquoi il se trouvait à cet endroit à ce moment.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Alité**

Les jours passaient, et n'avaient jamais été aussi longs. Anthony restait alité toute la journée, incapable de se mettre assis, et regardait donc le plafond en rêvassant. Il s'imaginait souvent comment serait son retour chez lui, s'il serait à nouveau nu, ou s'il apparaîtrait devant une foule entière, dans un théâtre ou pendant un concert, par exemple. Ces idées le faisaient rire, et donc souffrir, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. S'il s'arrêtait, ses pensées dériveraient vers des sujets qu'il ne voulait pas aborder : famille, amis, Darren. A chaque fois qu'il les revoyait dans sa tête, il avait envie de pleurer. C'était puéril, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Heureusement, Hedan était là pour lui changer les idées. Le garçon, toujours plein d'énergie, s'évertuait à lui apprendre des mots simples pour qu'ils puissent communiquer, mais Anthony, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, n'avait pas la force de retenir tous ces mots complètement inconnus. Ce n'était pas comme l'anglais ou l'espagnol, qui se rapprochaient souvent du français par leur sonorité non ! ce vocabulaire était nouveau, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer les mots des phrases, les déterminants des noms, les verbes des mots simples…

Lorsque le garçon n'était pas là, c'était Arian qui le veillait. Plus calme et mesurée que son frère, elle restait dans un coin, assise sur une chaise, et raccommodait de vieux vêtements. De temps en temps, elle jetait un regard attentif au blessé plongé dans ses pensées, puis se reconcentrait sur son travail. Pas très causante, quoi.

Outre ces deux joyeux lurons, Anthony rencontra le père, un homme robuste qui ne ressemblait pas à ses enfants ce n'était pas de lui qu'ils avaient hérité de leurs yeux si bleus, mais Hedan et lui avaient les mêmes cheveux… Le Transféré en conclut que la couleur de leurs iris devait venir de leur mère, mais il ne l'avait jamais vue. Était-elle morte ? Il ne savait pas poser la question…

Le dernier membre de la famille était un garçon d'à peu près son âge, soit dix-huit ans, nommé Eodan. Contrairement au reste de la famille, il ne semblait pas très emballé par la présence d'Anthony et ne lui adressa pas une seule fois la parole. C'était bizarre, mais le convalescent supposa qu'il devait avoir ses raisons.

Après dix jours de lente guérison, le médecin, ou plutôt la guérisseuse, vu le contexte, autorisa Anthony à sortir de son lit. Il le comprit lorsque Hedan poussa un cri de joie en parlant avec elle et se précipita vers son invité pour le forcer à se mettre debout. Le Transféré eut du mal, et se retrouva avec un bras en écharpe et une démarche lente et pas très naturelle.

-Anthony ! criait Hedan en riant. Anthony, viens !

L'intéressé sourit faiblement. Les cours de son professeur commençaient à faire de l'effet… ou pas. Un mot n'allait pas l'aider à converser.

-Oui, répondit-il maladroitement.

Le garçon sourit largement, l'attrapa par son bras valide et l'emmena à l'extérieur de la maison. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux devant la lumière du soleil et mit sa main en visière. Le village n'était pas très grand et terriblement moyenâgeux. Il n'y avait aucune touche de modernité, rien. Les gens, habillés en toile grossière et décolorée, vaquaient à leurs occupations mais, en le voyant, s'en désintéressèrent immédiatement et vinrent l'entourer. Anthony, gêné, bissa la tête pour ne pas les regarder ils avaient tous l'air pauvre, certains semblaient ne pas manger à leur fin. Quel était ce monde si difficile ?

-…

-… !

-… ?

-… !

Ils parlaient entre eux, sans le lâcher des yeux. Qu'avait-il de si impressionnant ? Ces gens ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'il venait d'un autre monde !

-…

-… !

-Hedan !

L'intéressé se retourna vers son père, apparemment mécontent. Le garçon gonfla les joues, vexé, puis tira Anthony à l'intérieur de sa maison. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, perdu. Il avait l'impression que l'engouement des villageois n'était pas seulement dû à l'arrivée d'un étranger… Mais à quoi, alors ? Le paternel engueula copieusement son fils puis ramena le convalescent dans sa chambre en marmonnant ce qui devait être des excuses. Le jeune homme comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait, mais se laissa faire sans rien dire. Une fois recouché, il tenta de ne plus y penser, en vain, et finit par tomber dans un état de demi-sommeil.

_-Tu ne peux pas les comprendre._

_Peter parlait avec un sourire presque joyeux._

_-J'y arriverai, répliqua Anthony. Je… vais bientôt y arriver._

_-Ils ne sont pas comme toi ! Pourquoi leur faire confiance ?_

_-…Parce qu'ils m'ont sauvé._

_-Et Darren, pourquoi lui avoir fait confiance ? _

_-Il m'a sauvé._

_Le blondinet secoua la tête._

_-Il t'a ramassé au beau milieu de nulle part. Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi t'a-t-il aidé ? Tu ne t'es même pas posé la question._

_-J'étais perdu, se défendit le Transféré._

_-Et maintenant ? Tu t'es reposé, tu vas mieux... _

_-Je…_

_-Tu as vu leur pauvreté. Pourquoi t'aident-ils alors que cela ne leur apporte rien ?_

_-Par altruisme ?_

_Peter éclata de rire et s'effaça lentement. Eodan prit sa place, le regard dur._

_-Tu paieras bientôt pour notre aide._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Tu pourrais travailler pour nous… Nous pourrions te vendre, aussi. Les monstres de ce monde aiment peut-être avoir des humains comme esclaves ! Tu pourrais même retrouver Darren, qui sait ?_

_-Vous n'êtes pas comme ça, nia Anthony. Vous m'avez sauvé._

_-Pas moi, rétorqua l'autre. Tu es une plaie. Je te hais._

_-Non…_

_-Tu vas bientôt descendre de ton petit nuage, imbécile._

Anthony se réveilla brusquement. Il était en sueur malgré la température clémente et ne se sentait pas très bien. Ces rêves étaient si bizarres… ! Et pourquoi voyait-il Peter à chaque fois ? Son ami lui manquait, bien sûr, mais ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être sa sœur ou sa mère, voir même quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout, c'était la raison pour laquelle, dans ses rêves, Peter était un gros connard. Dans la vraie vie, c'était un garçon plus qu'adorable paradoxe.

-Peter… soupira-t-il en remontant sa couverture rêche contre son menton.

Il lui manquait, sa famille lui manquait, son monde lui manquait !

-Anthony ?

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Arian, visiblement inquiète. Ses deux frères et leur père était également présents, et semblaient eux aussi préoccupés. Par quoi ? Le paternel s'écarta, laissant s'approcher un homme à l'air un peu arrogant, bien coiffé, rasé et habillé.

-Anthony… Westwood ?

-Oui ? répondit machinalement l'intéressé avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux stupéfaits. Comment… ?

-Les rumeurs seraient donc vraies ? poursuivit l'homme, légèrement étonné. Tu es…

-Vous parlez Français ! s'écria le convalescent en se redressant vivement, ignorant la douleur. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Tu es le fils d'Edouard ?

-...Comment le savez-vous ?

L'inconnu porta une main à son cœur et marmonna des choses dans la langue locale, déclenchant un étonnement sans précédent dans la petite famille. Hedan lança un regard admiratif à son nouvel ami, alors que celui d'Eodan laissait transparaître une véritable incrédulité.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le Transféré.

-Ton père sera certainement ravi de te voir, sourit l'homme en l'aidant à se lever. Enfin, il sera triste, mais aussi ravi !

-Vous le connaissez ?

-C'est un très bon ami. Allons-y, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre !

-Attendez !

Anthony se dégagea de son étreinte et recula.

-Expliquez-moi ! Qui êtes-vous ? Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

L'inconnu soupira d'impatience.

-Je me nomme Theredun, fils de Detheorn. Je suis un ami de ton père, et si je suis ici, c'est pour te ramener à Osgiliath, ou il vit actuellement. Je t'ai trouvé grâce aux rumeurs faisant part de l'arrivée d'un sans-parole dans le royaume.

-Mon père…

-Viens le retrouver.

Le jeune homme se sentit défaillir. Son père, disparu depuis si longtemps, était donc en vie ! Et il devait aller bien, apparemment. Dire qu'il pensait être seul et abandonné de tous… ce n'était plus le cas, avec son père il pouvait reformer une famille. Son regard se porta sur celle qui, justement, l'avait accueilli. Hedan et Arian paraissaient tristes, Eodan s'en fichait visiblement. Il pensa un instant à rester avec eux… mais pour quel futur ? Ils n'avaient fait que le recueillir, et vu leur train de vie, une bouche en moins à nourrir serait une bénédiction !

Il avait été un poids pour eux.

Une plaie.

-Très bien, dit-il finalement. Je viens avec vous.

Theredun sourit, satisfait.

-J'en connais un qui va avoir une surprise, rit-il doucement.

Anthony hésita, puis s'approcha d'Hedan.

-Merci, lui dit-il dans sa langue. Au revoir.

La lèvre inférieure du petit garçon trembla, mais il ne pleura pas, il se contenta de hocher la tête. Sa sœur le prit par la main et sourit, encourageant son ami tacite du regard. Le Transféré la remercia également, puis se tourna vers le père. Ce dernier, mal à l'aise, saisit Eodan par l'épaule et apostropha Theredun d'une voix à la fois forte et hésitante. Son fils aîné protesta légèrement, mais ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Les deux adultes échangèrent quelques mots puis le nouveau venu, ennuyé, se tourna vers Anthony.

-Il aimerait que son fils parte pour Osgiliath avec nous.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

-Pour trouver un travail, avoir une meilleure vie… tous les paysans veulent la même chose, c'est connu. Je te laisse décider.

Le Transféré se tourna vers Eodan, pensif. Ce dernier ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup, il le savait, mais avait-il le droit de ficher sa vie en l'air pour autant ? Surement pas, tout le monde devait avoir sa chance.

-J'accepte, dit-il finalement.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Vers Osgiliath !

**Petite absence, j'avais pas d'ordi à disposition :p Mais je répare ça en postant le cinquième chapitre, hihi !**

**Tanis : **Yeah ! En tant que fan de ces super-romans, j'imagine que c'est norml qu'il y it quelques ressemblances à certains niveaux... mais c'était pas voulu ! Je respecte trop le travail de Fuyumi Ono pour penser pourvoir l'égaler :p Et le nouveau tome, ce serait pas **L'être de l'autre monde **? Parce que je l'ai acheté et dévoré en une journée, et malgré le contexte différent de d'habitude, j'ai adoré**.**

**Elise Mesarowicz **: Merci ! L'hostilité d'Eodan ser expliquée, ne t'en fis pas... il n'y aucune raison pour u'on déteste nthony sans le connaître :p

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Vers Osgiliath !**

Je ne te dois rien.

C'était ce que son regard laissait transparaître de ses pensées. Anthony soupira, lassé de l'attitude hostile d'Eodan à son égard, et se détourna de lui. La voie romaine et le paysage étaient semblables à ceux qu'il avait traversés avec Darren seulement quelques jours plus tôt, ce qui lui donna des frissons. Les monstres étaient-ils courants, dans le coin ? Risquaient-ils de se faire attaquer ? Il posa la question à Theredun, assis à l'avant du chariot bâché.

-Quel genre de monstres ? répondit l'intéressé.

-…Il y en a plusieurs ?

-Monstre est un terme très relatif.

-Dans trucs qui ressemblent à des hommes, alors.

Le voyageur fronça les sourcils.

-…Tu en as vu ?

-Euh… oui, quand j'étais avec Darren…

-Qui ça ?

Le Transféré baissa la tête, attristé, et lui raconta son arrivée dans ce monde pour le moins inhospitalier, en passant bien évidemment sous silence tous ses pleurs et toutes ses déprimes, soit environ la moitié de son histoire. Theredun l'écouta en silence puis murmura quelques mots au conducteur de la charrette dans la langue locale. L'autre acquiesça et donna un coup de fouet à ses chevaux.

-Nous allons augmenter notre allure, dit Theredun en se retournant vers Anthony. Tu ne peux pas t'en rendre compte, mais le retour des orcs sur nos terres est assez inquiétant.

-…J'imagine que vous ne parlez pas de gros poissons noirs et blancs ?

L'homme éclata de rire.

-Tu es bien le fils de ton père il m'avait fait ma même réflexion. Non, je parle des monstres que tu m'as décrits.

-Oh, des orcs ! comprit Anthony. Attendez… des orcs ?

-Euh… oui.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Comment des monstres qui peuplaient les histoires sur Terre pouvaient-ils exister sur un autre monde ? C'était impossible ! Il n'y avait pas de connexion entre les deux, et ceux qui disparaissaient ne pouvaient revenir pour raconter ce qu'ils avaient vu ! A moins que… Le Transféré secoua la tête. Non, quand même pas.

-Ca va ? s'inquiéta Theredun.

-Oui, oui, le rassura Anthony. J'ai juste été un peu surpris… Là d'où je viens, les orcs ne sont que des créatures imaginaires.

-Je comprends…

-Alors… d'habitude, il n'y a pas d'orcs dans ce pays ?

-Vraiment très peu. Depuis la chute de Sauron et le renouvellement de la monarchie, le Gondor traque et détruit ces créatures sans relâche. Ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent fouler nos terres sans en payer le prix, et pourtant… ils l'ont fait.

Le jeune homme n'écoutait pas, bloqué à « Sauron ». Ca ne pouvait être une coïncidence, pas aussi grosse, mais ça ne pouvait pas non plus être réel ! Ce n'était qu'une histoire, inventée de toutes pièces par un vieux britannique… C'était impossible. Complètement, totalement, littéralement impossible.

Et pourtant…

Il y avait eu tellement de signes avant-coureurs, auxquels il n'avait même pas fait attention : les noms ! Tous ces noms aux consonances si familières, mais qu'il n'avait jamais entendus. Ils étaient construits sur le schéma des personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ! Hedan, Eodan… Ca coulait de source Theredun, cela n'évoquait-il pas Théoden ? Il avait inconsciemment refoulé cette logique. Et le plus gros : Osgiliath. Comment avait-il pu oublier cette ville dont on parlait tant dans les livres et les films ? Ces ruines apocalyptiques où se battaient hommes et monstres ?

Fidèle à ses habitudes, encore trop faible pour encaisser cette révélation, Anthony tomba dans les pommes.

_-Tu es fou !_

_ Le Transféré secoua la tête, les yeux fixés sur son ami._

_ -Non…_

_ -Mais si, ce monde n'existe pas !_

_ -J'y suis, pourtant._

_ -Donc, tu es cinglé._

_ -C'est faux._

_ -Ah bon ? Mais ce monde n'est qu'une histoire, il ne peut pas être réel. La seule explication, c'est que tu es complètement givré._

_ -Je ne te crois pas._

_ -Comme tu veux. _

_ Un silence s'installa. Peter disparut petit à petit, se fondant dans le paysage. _

_ -Je ne suis pas fou, dit Anthony dans le vide. Non…_

_ Cependant, les cinq éléphants roses qui se mirent à danser autour de lui, habillés de tutus multicolores et lui faisant de l'œil, tendaient à prouver le contraire. Le jeune homme regarda leurs gueules outrageusement maquillées avec surprise et mangea une pomme tombée du ciel._

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit d'abord le ciel, bleu et sans nuage. Lentement, il se redressa sur son bras gauche, en essayant de ne pas bouger le droit qui n'était plus tenu en écharpe. Theredun et Eodan étaient assis un peu plus loin, avec le conducteur du chariot. Le plus jeune ne parlait pas, affichant une mine boudeuse.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Anthony en s'approchant d'eux.

-Tu t'es évanoui, lui répondit Theredun et se levant. Pour quelle raison ?

Le jeune homme baissa la tête la raison ? Il ne pouvait pas leur expliquer que ce monde n'était qu'une histoire, quand même ? Et ce rêve… croyait-il vraiment qu'il était fou, au point d'en rêver ? Non, il se savait sain d'esprit. Il n'aurait pu inventer le livre familial et toutes les disparitions survenues au cours des siècles.

-Je ne suis pas complètement remis de mes blessures, je crois, dit-il finalement. Mais ça va mieux, maintenant.

-Dans ce cas, repartons. J'ai cru que tu avais le mal des transports, alors j'ai obligé ce pauvre homme à faire halte… nous n'atteindrons sans doute pas la ville la plus proche avant la nuit, vu que tu es resté inconscient des heures entières.

-Désolé…

-Ne le sois pas ! Ce qui compte, c'est que je te ramène sain et sauf à Osgiliath.

Après un sourire encourageant, il fit signe aux autres qu'il était temps de se remettre en route. Le voyage fut silencieux et ennuyeux, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées. Anthony essayait de se faire à l'idée qu'il était en Terre du Milieu, et que la Guerre de l'Anneau avait bien eu lieu. Il avait vu les films et lu les livres, souvent en diagonale, mais ses connaissances ne lui seraient visiblement d'aucun secours il était dans le futur de l'histoire telle qu'il la connaissait.

C'était vraiment bizarre de se dire ça.

Environ trois heures après la tombée de la nuit, une ville apparut au loin. Theredun lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'Elarad, une ville commerçante construite à l'embranchement de la voie romaine et d'une autre grande route commerciale menant vers le nord. Elle était fortifiée, mais ses remparts n'étaient pas très impressionnants ils devaient sans doute être là pour le style plutôt que pour la sécurité. Anthony fut tout de même intéressé par ces constructions moyenâgeuses et l'aspect irréel de la ville.

Malgré l'heure tardive, elle était pleine d'animation de nombreuses boutiques étaient encore ouvertes, éclairées par des sortes de lampes à huile, et fourmillaient de monde. Et quel monde ! Non seulement des hommes, mais aussi des nains barbus et des hobbits aux grands pieds. Le jeune homme n'arriva pas à détacher les yeux de ces personnages si fantaisistes malgré leurs vêtements très sobres qui aurait cru qu'ils existaient vraiment ?

Le chariot s'arrêta. Theredun, Eodan et Anthony en descendirent, laissant le charretier poursuivre sa route.

-Il ne devait pas nous conduire jusqu'à Osgiliath ? s'étonna le Transféré.

-Sa route s'arrête ici, répondit l'ami de son père. Nous rejoindrons un convoi de voyageurs demain matin, ce sera plus confortable et rapide.

-Et maintenant ?

-Je connais une bonne auberge ou nous aurons des lits convenables. J'ai de quoi nous payer deux chambres… tu partages là tienne ou il dort dans l'écurie ?

Il désigna Eodan de la tête. Et Anthony… hésita. Dans l'écurie, ça lui ferait les pieds à ce pauvre péquenaud. Le jeune homme s'en voulu aussitôt de penser comme ça et répondit, quand même à contrecœur :

-On partagera une chambre.

-Comme tu veux.

Les trois voyageurs se mirent en marche, quittant le centre d'animation de la ville pour un quartier plus calme, bien que très peu éloigné des grandes voies marchandes. L'auberge en question s'appelait ironiquement le « Mumakil Piétiné », et était tenu par un homme d'au moins deux mètres, à la peau basanée et aux yeux noirs assez effrayants.

-… ! s'exclama-t-il en les voyant entrer.

-…, répondit Theredun en souriant.

-… ?

-…

-…

-… !

Anthony, adossé au mur, commença à piquer du nez. Par contre, à côté de lui, Eodan semblait plutôt surpris de ce qu'il entendait, ce qui intrigua au plus haut point le Transféré. Le dédain de son camarade s'était transformé en grimace, puis en incrédulité, et il avait pâlit. Il se tourna ensuite vers lui, penaud.

-…

-Je capte pas, marmonna Anthony, blasé.

L'autre sembla chercher ses mots, plus déclara simplement :

-Désolé…

Il avait massacré ce simple mot, mais paraissait étonnamment sincère, et même effrayé. Comment avait-il pu changer aussi vite d'avis ? Ca devait être à cause de ce que les deux adultes disaient. Si seulement il pouvait les comprendre ! Le Transféré sourit à son compagnon de voyage, qui parut soulagé.

-Tout est réglé, dit Theredun en revenant, suivi par le géant. Montons dès maintenant, nous nous lèverons tôt demain matin !

Anthony acquiesça et le suivit vers l'étage supérieur. En passant, l'aubergiste l'arrêta et le regarda de ses yeux terriblement noirs.

-Tu ressembles ton père, dit-il d'une voix hachée, avec un très fort accent.

-Vous… le connaissez ? s'étonna le jeune homme. Je…

L'homme sourit mystérieusement puis s'éloigna pour accueillir de nouveaux arrivants. Le Transféré resta immobile un instant, puis rattrapa ses deux compagnons. La chambre de l'auberge n'était pas grande, et faite pour une seule personne. Eodan s'installa derechef à terre, sans laisser à Anthony le temps de protester. Ce dernier trouvait le comportement du frère d'Hedan de plus en plus bizarre. Depuis quand était-il aussi gentil avec lui ? Ce que Theredun avait dit devait être vraiment important…

Le jeune homme, incapable de réfléchir plus longtemps, s'endormit comme une pierre.

_-Ô, maître, pardonnez-moi !_

_ Eodan se prosterna devant Anthony qui sourit méchamment._

_ -Tu vas récolter ce que tu as semé, répliqua-t-il. Meurs !_

_ L'autre écarquilla les yeux puis… mourut. Hedan et Arian arrivèrent et le traînèrent hors de la pièce, laissant le Transféré rire tout seul comme un débile. Peter arriva à son tour et le gifla._

_ -Tu crois vraiment être si important ?_

_ -Bah, oui, répondit Anthony._

_ -Tu te trompes._

_ -Ah, ouais ? _

_ -Ouais._

_ Petit silence de circonstance. Le Transféré fronça les sourcils et frappa deux fois dans ses mains. Aussitôt, deux éléphants blancs en tutu noir apparurent et saisirent Peter par les bras. Ils se mirent à tourner sur eux-mêmes puis s'envolèrent. Le blondinet lança un regard brûlant à son ami._

_ -Tu vas le regretter !_

_ Anthony bâilla et attendit quelques secondes qu'ils disparaissent. Ensuite, il se tourna vers la caméra, pensif._

_ -Je sais pas c'est quoi le trip avec les éléphants, mais ça devient bizarre._

_ Le caméraman haussa les épaules et sirota sa tasse de thé, petit doigt levé._

Anthony ouvrit les yeux et se redressa vivement. Son bras droit protesta, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen pour le maintenir en place, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus d'écharpe.

-N'empêche, je fais des rêves bizarres, marmonna-t-il en se levant.

Eodan était déjà levé et lui sourit bizarrement. Il désigna une bassine posée sur la table et mit ses mains sur son visage. Le transféré capta le message et hocha la tête. D'accord… ils n'avaient pas l'eau courante, youpi. C'est pas comme s'il ne s'en était pas douté, mais il était quand même un peu déçu.

Après une toilette vraiment très sommaire et assez difficile avec une seule main, il suivit son compagnon jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, ou les attendait Theredun. Ce dernier avait déjà mangé et était près à partir. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui fit rougir Eodan puis s'adressa à Anthony.

-Vous deviez vous lever tôt, le convoi part dans seulement quelques minutes. Par chance, il sera rapide : le seigneur Elgarian rentre à Osgiliath.

-Qui ça ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

-Un noble très puissant et difficile à approcher. Heureusement, mes relations m'ont permis de trouver trois places à l'arrière de la caravane. Ce ne sera pas très luxueux, mais nous arriverons à destination dans moins d'une semaine.

Le Transféré acquiesça, légèrement déçu. Il espérait retrouver son père au plus vite, mais une semaine, c'était long. Surtout s'il allait passer son temps à ne rien faire comme lors du précédent voyage.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Léger problème

**Youpla, sixième chapitre... le suivant sera pas là avant quelques temps, je vais avoir moins de temps pour écrire les jours qui viennent. Cependant, pas de panique, je trouverai toujours un moment dans la soirée (ou la nuit) pour continuer les aventures d'Anthony :p**

**vibrasax : **Merci pour les... 5 review ! Voir le nomrbe doublés en une journée m'a potentiellement choqué, mais je me suis vite remis xD En ce qui cocnerne le destin des différents peronnages, je n'en sais rien moi-même. Enfin, je vois déjà ou A nthony va se retrouver, mais Darren, Theredun et Eodan... morts, pas morts ? L'avenir nous le dira ^^**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**** Léger problème**

Le paysage défilait lentement, fidèle à lui-même. La plaine succédait à la plaine, et Anthony en vint à se demander si la Terre du Milieu n'était pas simplement une immense prairie, contrairement à ce qu'il avait lu. Bon d'accord, il apercevait de temps en temps la lisière d'une forêt éloignée, mais à part ça… c'était saoulant, quand même. Et puis, il s'ennuyait. Eodan s'était lié d'amitié avec un gars de leur âge, et Theredun s'était éclipsé à l'avant du convoi pour parler au fameux seigneur… machin, là, celui qui rentrait à Osgiliath.

Ah, Osgiliath ! Comment allait être cette ville ? Si elle existait encore, c'était qu'elle avait été reconstruite après la guerre, sans doute sous les ordres d'Aragorn… qui existait vraiment ! C'était incroyable, tout de même. Le Transféré se surprit à espérer le rencontrer un jour.

-Qui sait ? lâcha-t-il à haute voix. Peut-être bien…

Plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers lui, intriguées. Personne ne le comprenait, ce qui le lui valait d'être considéré comme une bête de foire. On le prenait pour un homme du nord ou du Harad, ou même pour un de ces sans-parole dont avait parlé Theredun. C'était gênant, mais au moins on ne l'ennuyait pas.

Un cheval s'arrêta à sa hauteur, calquant son allure sur celle du chariot. Il adressa quelques mots à ses occupants puis repartit vers l'avant. Anthony se tourna vers ses compagnons, qui paraissaient légèrement effrayés.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il inutilement.

Son interrogation dut se ressentir, car Eodan s'approcha de lui et marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles, sauf un :

-Wargs…

Le Transféré écarquilla les yeux. Non, quand même pas ? Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'avant du chariot en tentant de garder son équilibre ce n'était pas facile avec un seul bras valide. Le conducteur ne le regarda même pas, ses yeux fixé sur la vingtaine de cavaliers qui partaient vers le nord, à gauche de la route. Ils étaient armés jusqu'aux dents et avançaient en une formation serrée. Quelques secondes plus tard, Theredun arriva au galop.

-Une meute de Wargs sauvages se dirige vers nous, expliqua-t-il à son protégé. Ne t'en fais pas, les soldats de la garde du seigneur Elgarian font partie de l'élite, et moi aussi.

-Quoi ? s'écria Anthony. Vous n'allez pas…

-Je suis soldat avant tout, mais ne t'en fait pas, je reviendrai.

Sur ce, il contourna le véhicule et rejoignit les autres cavaliers. Le jeune homme le regarda partir avec un pincement au cœur, priant pour qu'il revienne. Il avait déjà perdu Darren à cause des monstres de ce monde, il ne voulait pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre.

Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ces créatures faisaient ici ? Affiliées à Sauron, elles avaient aussi du être pourchassées par les Gondoriens… c'était comme les Orcs, pourquoi entraient-ils dans le royaume ? Ca n'avait aucun sens.

L'attente fut terrible. Le convoi avait accéléré pour mettre autant de distance possible entre la bataille et lui, mais tout le monde savait que, si les hommes perdaient, les fauves seraient bien assez rapides pour rattraper la caravane. Installé à l'arrière du dernier chariot, Anthony se savaient en position de faiblesse, et voyait bien que les autres voyageurs en avaient conscience. Tous ces gens étaient là car le convoi assurait un minimum de sécurité pour aller jusqu'à Osgiliath, mais il s'agissait de la sécurité du nombre les soldats étaient presque tous rassemblés autour du chariot du seigneur Elgarian.

Les premières silhouettes apparurent à l'horizon, et les occupant du dernier véhicule purent constater avec horreur qu'il ne s'agissait pas de chevaux, ni d'hommes. Une dizaine de Wargs terrifiants fonçaient sur eux, mais le pire, c'était qu'ils étaient chevauchés par des Orcs. Ce fut tout de suite la panique, trois personnes sautèrent du chariot pour s'enfuir aussi vite que possible, les autres se terrèrent au fond, serrés les uns contre les autres. Anthony resta assis les jambes dans le vide, fasciné par les mouvements brutaux et gracieux des énormes fauves. Ils avaient l'air enragés, et les créatures sur leur dos les frappaient pour entretenir leur haine et leur fureur.

Le premier arriva à sa hauteur, mais continua sans lui accorder un regard. D'autres le dépassèrent également, et le jeune homme put sentir leur odeur sauvage et pestilentielle, leur rage et leur envie de tuer. Et soudain, le chariot fit un écart, faisant perdre son équilibre au Transféré qui tomba en avant sur la voie pavée. Cela lui rappela désagréablement son premier accident, mais en moins douloureux. Il avait amorti le choc avec sa main valide et seul son côté intact avait touché le sol, occasionnant plus de peur que de mal.

Un Warg sauta au dessus de lui, l'éclaboussant de bave et le terrifiant. Anthony regarda le chariot s'éloigner, Eodan crier en s'avançant vers le bord du véhicule, se lever à moitié, puis être transpercé par une lance grossière mais bien aiguisée. Le frère d'Hedan baissa les yeux sur l'énorme pique qui dépassait de sa poitrine puis s'effondra en avant, sur la route. Quelques secondes plus tard, le chariot fit une embardée et s'écroula. Le Transféré, horrifié parce qu'il avait vu, ne fit pas attention aux flammes qui s'échappaient de certains véhicules et tenta de se relever, sans succès.

Toute la caravane s'arrêta, et les Wargs revinrent bientôt sur leurs pas, évitant les coups de lance et d'épée de soldats restants de la garde du seigneur Elgarian. Ces derniers n'étaient cependant pas assez nombreux et furent vite submergés.

Anthony, qui s'était redressé sur un coude et admirait l'horrible spectacle sans pouvoir en détacher les yeux, comprit que c'était peine perdue. Theredun était sûrement mort, Eodan aussi, et il allait finir dévoré par un de ces trucs. La grande classe, quoi.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il crut, jusqu'à ce que les Orcs et les Wargs ne commencent à s'écrouler les uns après les autres, leurs corps criblés de flèches. Les projectiles venaient de derrière le jeune homme qui, en se retournant, vit s'avancer cinq silhouettes presque identiques, même taille, mêmes vêtements, même coiffure. Armées de leurs arcs, elles continuèrent à tirer tout en marchant et anéantirent les monstres restant.

L'un d'eux s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

-… ?

Anthony ne répondit pas tout de suite, son regard fixé sur les oreilles pointues de son interlocuteur. Bon sang, c'était un elfe ! Son visage parfait et son expression terriblement blasée le rendait un peu irréel, mais il était bien là, penché vers lui.

-Je… ne comprends rien…

L'autre parut surpris.

-…, murmura-t-il.

Le Transféré ne fit pas attention, attiré par un cri déchirant. Il se retourna et vit avec horreur et soulagement un des nouveaux venus retirer la lance de la poitrine d'Eodan. Ce dernier hurlait à la mort, mais l'elfe avait assez de force pour le retenir d'une main et enlever l'arme de l'autre. Il le fit, ignorant les protestations sonores de la victime, dans un bruit écœurant de chair écartée et de sang jaillissant.

-Il est vivant, soupira Anthony. Dieu merci.

-…

-C'est ma faute…

-…

-S'il a été blessé, c'est parce que j'ai a…

Le jeune homme s'interrompit, hébété. Il n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce que lui avait dit l'elfe, et pourtant… il avait saisi le sens général ! Comment était-ce possible ? Et ça voulait aussi dire que le grand… truc pouvait le comprendre aussi. Un nouveau hurlement de douleur retint son attention. Eodan n'avait pas tourné de l'œil malgré la douleur et gémissait sur place, au beau milieu de son sang. Par contre, voir tout ce liquide écarlate rappela de très mauvais souvenir à Anthony.

Cheval, monstres… C'était encore trop vif.

Anthony ferma boutique et s'écroula en arrière.

_Un enfant sans visage jouait avec de petites figurines. Il y avait des humains, des chevaux, des chariots… Un tapis vert sur lequel il avait posé des cailloux et des arbres en papier servait de décor. Assis dans un fauteuil, non loin de là, Anthony le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes. Au bout d'un moment, il fronça les sourcils._

_ -Mais enfin, fais attention, tu vas les casser !_

_ -Sont que des jouets, répondit le môme. _

_ -Mais tout de même._

_ L'enfant haussa les épaules et retourna à son jeu. Il renversa un chariot et planta un cure-dent dans une des figurines qui s'y trouvait. Le Transféré commença à lire son journal et ne remarqua pas l'apparition de Peter, installé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil._

_ -Tu vois, fit le blond en croisant les jambes, ce n'est qu'une histoire. Un jeu._

_ -La douleur est réelle, répondit le brun sans quitter son papier des yeux._

_ Il n'y avait rien d'écrit, aucune nouvelle._

_ -Ou imaginaire._

_ -Non._

_ -Allons ! Au fond, peut-être n'es-tu qu'une histoire, inventée par un enfant ?_

_ -Dans ce cas, toi aussi !_

_ Peter sourit, indulgent._

_ -Mais moi, susurra-t-il, ça ne me dérange pas._

_ Anthony se redressa, donnant un coup dans le vide où s'était tenu son ami. Le gosse ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui, continuant à jouer cinq nouvelles figurines étaient arrivées, et d'autres étaient encore rangées dans une boîte, prêtes à être utilisées._

Il faisait noir. Seules les étoiles se détachaient dans le ciel sombre, brillant plus qu'elles n'avaient jamais brillé. C'était peut-être une impression, en fait, mais c'était quand même vachement joli. Anthony se redressa sur son bras gauche et se mit debout sans réelle difficulté. Au moins, il ne s'était pas cassé une jambe ! Après s'être habitué à la pénombre ambiante, il constata qu'il se trouvait près d'un feu de camp éteint, à proximité de la voie romaine et des lieux du drame de nombreuses flaques sombres tâchaient les pavés blancs éclairés par la lune.

-Eodan, murmura-t-il.

Il le chercha du regard, mais ne vit qu'une rangée de morts recouverts de tissu. C'était horrible, mais son inquiétude pour son compagnon prit le dessus sur son dégoût. Il s'éloigna des cadavres et tomba nez à nez avec… Theredun.

Il y eut un blanc, puis le Transféré se jeta à son cou.

-Vous êtes vivant ! s'écria-t-il, soulagé.

-Du calme… Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

Le jeune homme s'écarta et acquiesça en essayant de retenir ses larmes. C'était stupide de pleurer pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

-Quand j'ai vu les… trucs arriver, j'ai cru que vous étiez morts.

Theredun fronça les sourcils, ennuyé.

-C'est une longue histoire. Nous avons été piégés et retenus loin du convoi.

-Et Eodan…

-Il va bien, je crois. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils disent. Si tu veux le voir, il est quelque part par là.

Il désigna une tente, un peu plus loin. Anthony le remercia et courut presque pour s'y rendre, étonnamment soulagé. Dire qu'ils les avaient crus morts ! Au final, tout pouvait s'arranger. Un élan de culpabilité le submergea lorsqu'il repensa à tous les cadavres qu'il avait vus, mais il l'écarta de ses pensées. Pour l'instant, il avait le droit d'être un minimum content, même si ça faisait de lui un monstre.

Le Transféré s'arrêta devant un feu de camp, allumé cette fois. Un elfe y était assis et discutait avec un homme qu'il identifia comme le seigneur Elgarian : beaux habits, bijoux et air supérieur typique des gens de la haute. Il n'avait aucune blessure, évidemment, vu que tout le monde s'était acharné à le protéger. L'elfe leva les yeux vers le nouveau venu, bientôt imité par le noble.

-Ah, le sans-parole ! s'écria ce dernier dans un français assez correct. Il paraît que tu es le fils d'Edouard Westwood ?

-Euh… oui, répondit l'intéressé, surpris.

-Je suis heureux que tu t'en sois sorti, ton père n'aurait jamais pardonné ta perte.

-Vous le connaissez ? s'étonna Anthony.

Comment autant de gens pouvaient-ils connaître son père ? Était-il tellement important, alors qu'il n'était arrivé ici que depuis une dizaine d'années ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Elgarian. Tout le monde le connaît, à Osgiliath, c'est un homme très influent.

-A ce point ?

Le noble acquiesça.

-Je ne pense pas être la personne la mieux placée pour t'expliquer ça… il le fera lui-même lorsque vous vous retrouverez.

Le jeune homme sourit à son tour, involontairement. L'idée de retrouver son père était de plus en plus réelle, malgré tout ce qui lui arrivait. Il se rapprochait de son but, d'Osgiliath, de l'homme qui avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Mais pour l'instant, l'important était de retrouver Eodan. Le Transféré remercia le seigneur Elgarian, s'inclinant maladroitement devant lui, puis repéra la tente que lui avait indiquée Theredun et y entra.

Une dizaine de personnes étaient couchées sur des sortes de couvertures posées à même le sol. La plupart d'entre elles dormaient ou étaient inconscientes, ceux qui étaient éveillés gémissaient doucement ? Deux hommes, sans doute des médecins, s'occupaient d'eux et ne le regardèrent même pas. Le Transféré s'agenouilla auprès d'Eodan, casé près de l'entrée.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il à son compagnon endormi. J'aurais dû refuser dès le début.

Il commença à pleurer silencieusement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Pour tout, en fait. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il enchaînait les catastrophes… il en avait marre. Comment supporter tout ça ? Il n'avait pas le temps de se remettre d'une tragédie qu'une autre le touchait. Au final, il accumulait encore et encore toute cette douleur et ce mal être.

-Je veux rentrer, lâcha-t-il en s'essuyant le visage.

Il se releva, renifla deux ou trois fois et frotta vigoureusement son visage avant de sortir de l'abri. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de retourner près des cadavres il lui fallait un endroit où il pourrait réfléchir tranquillement.

Le jeune homme se mit en quête d'un tel endroit, s'éloignant sensiblement du camp de fortune. De nombreux feux étaient allumés un peu partout, entourés de voyageurs traumatisés ou de soldats légèrement blessés. Trois chariots intacts avaient été traînés hors de la route, un quatrième était gardé par deux hommes. Sans doute celui du seigneur Elgarian. Anthony ne vit pas de trace des autres elfes, mais finit par les trouver en train de monter la garde, face à l'immense plaine.

-… ?

Ils l'avaient vu, évidemment. L'un d'eux s'était approché en moins d'une seconde, silencieux comme la brume, et lui parlait dans une langue incompréhensible. Et pourtant, le Transféré saisissait l'essentiel… quel étrange sensation !

-Je vais bien, répondit-il. Vous savez qui je suis ?

-…

-Oh… donc je suis un sans-parole ? Je croyais que c'était une sorte de muet…

-…

-Je… mais si personne ne me comprends, comment Theredun et le seigneur Elgarian peuvent-il connaître ma langue ?

L'elfe regarda un de ses compagnons, encore à l'écart. L'intéressé soupira et les rejoignit, visiblement ennuyé, en traînant presque les pieds.

-Je me nomme Ferindel, sans-parole, dit-il dans un français parfait, sans aucun accen. De nombreuses personnes connaissent ta langue.

-Comment ? s'étonna Anthony.

-Les sans-parole apportent souvent des connaissances qui nous sont inconnues… Quand l'un d'entre eux se fait une place dans la société des Hommes, sa langue si étrange devient une marque de progressisme et d'érudition.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. A ce point ? C'était incroyable ! Mais ça expliquait pourquoi le seigneur Elgarian savait parler français… c'était une sorte de mode locale. En fait, c'était assez logique, les gens avaient dû vouloir d'attirer les faveurs des Transféré en apprenant leur langage. Allait-il lui aussi être confronté à des personnes avides de connaissance et de pouvoir ?

Cependant, une chose restait obscure.

-Comment puis-je vous comprendre ? demanda-t-il aux deux elfes. Même quand vous ne parlez pas français, je saisis ce que vous dites.

-…

-Nous faisons passer nos émotions, c'est tout, expliqua Ferindel.

-C'est aussi simple ?

-Cela suffit à nous faire comprendre, mais nous ne pouvons exprimer que des idées vagues, des phrases incomplètes dont ton esprit comble les trous.

-Je comprends… Et vous, pourquoi parlez-vous ma langue, alors ? Vous n'en avez pas besoin.

L'elfe eut un rire un peu sec et rejeta ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière, dans un geste très gracieux mais terriblement, et sans doute involontairement, prétentieux.

-Je l'ai apprise au fil des siècles, et je le regrette.

-…Pourquoi ? s'enquit me Transféré, légèrement vexé.

Ferindel sembla réfléchir.

-Vois-tu… lorsqu'un sans-parole apparaît ici, il brise l'harmonie de ce monde, au même titre que la création d'une créature malfaisante par la magie. Pour y remédier, notre… comment dire… notre « réalité » effectue une opération inverse et malheureuse.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Elle envoie une personne de ce monde vers le vôtre, tout simplement. Un humain, pour être précis. Quelqu'un qui répond aux mêmes caractéristiques physiques et spirituelles que le sans-parole.

-Vous voulez dire qu'en arrivant ici, j'ai condamné quelqu'un à être envoyé chez… moi ?

-Exactement.

Anthony sentit soudain son estomac se nouer. Il pensa à sa mère, à sa sœur, au reste de sa famille, à ses amis… Ce qu'ils ressentaient envers sa disparition, ce que lui-même avait ressenti lorsque son père avait disparu, des gens avaient les mêmes sentiments dans ce monde, tout ça à cause de lui ?

Non, ce n'était pas sa faute, il n'avait pas choisi de venir ici.

Il n'y était pour rien.


End file.
